High resistance resistors are widely employed in integrated circuits (ICs). For example, on-chip resistors are integrated onto the substrate or die of the IC. Conventional integration of on-chip resistors requires complex or additional processing. This results in undesirably increasing manufacturing costs of ICs.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide efficient and cost-effective on-chip resistors.